


Packing Your Life Away, Never Gonna Stay

by Bam4Me



Series: Fate Still Needs You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ageplay, Alternate Universe- BDSM, BDSM, BDSM Universe, Dom!Sam, Gen, I fucking love these verses, Little!Dean, M/M, Master!Sam, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sub!Dean, This is literally the start of a show rewrite, where Dean is a little and Sam is a Master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean were a package deal. Where one was, the other was close by. Of course, they tried to keep Dean out of the hunting community. It was no damn place for a little to be... but... You know, just because you change society, doesn't mean you rewrite time. Fate still has plans for these two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Packing Your Life Away, Never Gonna Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at gayerthancanon.tumblr.com for more wincest and ageplay.

You know, being in a family that moved a lot was more than a bit of a strain on a little.

 

Littles tended to already have trouble making connections with people because of the majority of them being so shy, but it was worse when you were never in the same place. It made it harder to get into good daycare centers. It made it harder to keep up with the classes he could even take. It made it harder to make friends.

 

But mostly, what made it the hardest? Is knowing that every time they move onto another town, it’s because his daddy was going to go out and hunt another big bad creature. That his little brother (who so far had presented as a non-committed Dom, meaning he could sway into a multitude of different dynamics, but mostly, meaning that he was usually more mature than Dean himself) might get dragging into these fights with him and Dean had no say over the matter at all.

 

The hardest thing about moving, was knowing that they had just gotten rid of one danger, and they were driving to another.

 

***

 

“Daddy, I don’t like that daycare.”

 

John sighed at his oldest. Dean was twenty years old now, an oddity for a little who was unclaimed and still living with his dad and brother. “Dean, you need to give Daddy some help here. If you don’t want to go there, where do you want to go?”

 

Dean made a small, unsure noise, “I don’t…” Dean seemed a little lost now. Daddy didn’t usually even give him an option at all. Usually his complaints were left unheeded. He didn’t really know what to do now that he was given a choice. Sam made a small noise on the motel bed behind them.

 

“Dad, you can send him to the nursery at school with me. That way I can check up on him in between classes, and he’ll be right there for me to take back to the motel when school is over.”

 

John frowned, “I thought only students who have children or claimed littles did that?”

 

Sam shrugged, “I don’t see why I can’t at least ask them to make an exception. For all intents and purposes, we’re the closest thing Dean has to a caregiver right now, and I do actually take care of him most. I’ll just tell them that it would be best if he could see one of us throughout the day, so he doesn’t end up calling one of us out to get him because he’s upset.”

 

Dean looked interested in the idea at least, “They let me stay there, Sammy?”

 

“They should. I’ve seen a few kids do it in other schools before.”

 

Dean nodded decisively, “Daddy, Dean wants that one.”

 

John sighed and leaned in to press a kiss to Dean’s forehead, “Fine, baby. You can go to school with Sam.”

 

***

 

Sam had, to be truthful, been Dean’s primary caregiver since the two of them were still kids when Dean started presenting as a little. Signs mostly included a stunted mental growth when it comes to attitude. He would refuse video games when he was growing up, choosing to spend more time on colouring books and stuffed animals than anything. He’d get upset when he moved into high school and they stopped having a recess after lunch.

 

He’d always ended up spending his free hours (a time that most kids spent doing homework or getting help) in the school’s nursery, stacking blocks and bugging the other littles that were in for their free periods.

 

Sam had only spent one year in the same school as Dean since elementary, but he noticed it right away. Dean was actually more open about being young, around other littles there. Sam hadn’t even noticed how little Dean even was until he saw it in person, to be honest.

 

Dean easily settled back into a routine at the high school while Sam worked on doubling his school work so he could graduate early. It wasn’t even that hard. Especially since he knew where the little was at most all times now, and could finally relax for once.

 

***

 

“Stanford?”

 

Sam sighed a little and nodded, “Yes, Sir. Full ride and everything.”

 

John held back a smile. Of course he was proud of the boy. His boy just got a full ride to his first choice college. But… “So… You know that means you have to leave, right?”

 

Sam made an odd face at that, “Um, yes? I’m not sure where you’re going with this.”

 

John sighed, “Dean. You’re going to have to leave Dean.”

 

“Hm… See, I was thinking, that might not be all that true. Dad, you know he hates moving all over, and-“

 

“Sam, are you saying you want to take him with you?”

 

“Yes.” The reply was blunt and John couldn’t hold back a smile at that.

 

“You realize that would make you his full time caregiver, right? I know he’s your brother, but if you’re not ready to be his everything-“

 

“Dad. I’ve wanted to be his everything since before I could define the word.”

 

John nodded a bit. “Okay. If he says no, you back off. We’re not forcing him to choose.”

 

***

 

Dean never liked moving. It was hard, and he didn’t like packing up what few toys he had to get stuffed into a box where he couldn’t play with them in the car.

 

But… this place was going to be home now?

 

It was a small apartment, but, he had his own room, and there was a clean bathroom with a tub that looked like it could easily fit Dean in it while Sammy was washing his hair, and the kitchen was bigger than any motel kitchen he had seen before. Dean paused in the doorway to the living room on outside of the bedrooms and looked around until he felt something poke him in the back. He looked back, one thumb lodged in his mouth while the other hand was wrapped around the arm of a soft teddy bear. Sam was standing there with another box in his arms and a fond smile on his face.

 

“Move your butt, De, I need to bring more things in. Why don’t you go unpack your boxes in your room?”

 

Dean nodded quietly and scuttled off to his room.

 

When Sam checked back up on him, nearly an hour later, Dean was curled up in a little ball on the mattress there since Sam hadn’t set up his bed frame yet, sleeping with his favorite blanket pulled over him and a baby blue paci bobbing in his mouth. Sam decided not to wake him till he had the kitchen unpacked and was about to cook dinner.

 

***

 

“Dean, you need to eat before you go to daycare.”

 

Dean sighed and leaned forward to pull the egg off of the fork Sam was holding out with his mouth. He didn’t want to eat so early, but logically, he knew he should. Even though Sam packed him lots and lots of snacks for his bag. “I don’t want to go to daycare.”

 

Sam raised an eyebrow and held out another bite, “Do you feel like you could maybe take care of yourself for the day?”

 

Dean thought about that honestly for a moment, “Well, no, but, but, but I just wants to spend the day with my Sammy, though.”

 

Sam smiled and nudged the little into eating another bite before getting up to put their plates in the sink. “I’m sorry, De, I really am. But your Sammy has to go to work today.”

 

Dean let out a small whine and buried his face in his arms on the table, “But, I’s your _baby,_ and your baby needs love!”

 

Sam chuckled and pulled Dean’s head between his hands, lifting it to look into big green eyes, “Right now, I think my baby needs social interaction and lots and lots of playtime. Besides, I have it under good authority, that extra special good boys get treats.”

 

Dean perked up. They both knew full well there was only one treat that Dean would behave for.

 

 

“Dean gets a pie if he’s good?”

 

Sam smiled and leaned in to press his lips to Dean’s cheek, loving the way it made the little giggle. “Of course, Dean gets _so_ much pie.”

 

To be fair though, _so_ much pie is his way of saying, ‘more than one slice’ because Dean could eat a _lot_ of pie in one go, and Sam tried to stagger the little’s sugar intake.

 

Dean grinned at his brother, nearly bouncing in his seat.

 

***

 

It was weird, their relationship sometimes. People always asked if Sam was Dean’s daddy, and Dean usually just laughed at them and said he was his brother.

 

Of course, they always misunderstood that too, assuming Sammy to be a middle and that they were both looking for a caregiver together.

 

Silly silly people. Dean didn’t need a caregiver, he had Sammy.

 

Sam though, he was quite happily aromantic. Of course, there were one-night-stands, and the occasional scene with a cute sub, but Sam had no urge to date. Why would he date when he could just happily live a life with Dean?

 

They were so close to each other, they did everything together. (Of course, there were a few awkward bath times when Dean got a hard on while Sam was washing him, but those were to be expected, and it’s not like Dean would ask him to help take care of it… at least, Sam doesn’t think he would.) Sam kept Dean in good daycares, and they celebrated together when Sam got his full ride scholarship to Stanford Law.

 

Of course… then Uncle Bobby called, saying that Dad had been on a hunting trip, and hadn’t been home in a few days…

**Author's Note:**

> Gayerthancanon.tumblr.com is the place to be.


End file.
